


Mirror

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [32]
Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Male Character, Fishing, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Danny and Kenny have two things in common: their love of fishing, and their love for each other.[Prompt 32 – Mirror]





	Mirror

Danny and Kenny really are complete opposites. Danny (the shy, educated, cultured introvert) and Kenny (the brash, loud, uncultured extrovert) are so different that it’s not surprising to know they don’t have anything in common.

Well, apart from fishing, the one thing that brought them together in the first place. Danny has always loved to fish (there’s something about sitting by the lake and just relaxing in the calm warming sunlight that’s wonderfully calming), but he loves it even more considering it’s the only thing he and Kenny have in common.

But Danny never admitted this fact. For most of his life, he had to pretend that he liked the same things as the other blokes he knew (namely, football and women), because that was the only way he knew how to fit in. Even when he and Kenny became good friends, Danny never really felt like he could be himself around him, and ended up constantly lying and pretending he hadn’t enjoyed the latest chess match out of fear Kenny would hate him if he told him the truth.

And he was so scared of Kenny hating him. Because he loved him (he always has), and it would have been so hard to lose him.

But, thankfully, it turns out that Danny never had to worry. After an encounter with one of Kenny’s friends that left them all fuming and Danny and Kenny out as gay and bi respectively, everything changed. Despite his lack of experience with dating blokes, Kenny admitted that he fancies Danny, and now they’re going out.

And the best thing is that Danny can finally be himself, because Kenny knows Danny is unlike anyone else he knows, but that doesn’t bother him. Danny knows he accepts him (and loves him) exactly the way he is.


End file.
